The Birth of A Rockstar
by Boy-Who-Won't-Stop-Liven
Summary: Sequel to My Sister Married a Rockstar. Kaylee and Nick are about to have the first child, let's look at the moments that led up to the birth of the Jonas kid. My/Dustin's POV.


The Birth of a Rockstar 

**Dedicated to my sister Kaylee(Beautiful-Girl93)**

It's been a year and a half since they married. Nick Jonas and Kaylee Schikschneit, who was also known as Katelyn Sylon during the time that Nick and her were just friends she had later given it up and told the world who she really was when they were engaged, had finally become Mr. and Mrs. Nick Jonas. Amazing how you had bugged me all threw the wedding to just hear the story of how they got together, and now a whole year and half later your here bugging me for the story of why my sister is sitting on a hospital table, squeezing the life out of my poor brother-in-law's hand, ready to give birth to their first child.

Now you see I could be a smart ass and tell you the whole if a man and a woman love each other speech, but I won't, because I know you'll just keep bugging me until I give you the real story, so I'll just have to see how well you take the story of the last 9 months.

You see Kaylee and Nick, had gone to Venice, Italy for their honeymoon. Kaylee had always wanted to go there, ever since she and Larissa saw the remake of The Italian Job, with Mark Wahlberg, Charlize Theron and Edward Norton. You can also see that Larissa loved that movie seeing as she named her daughter after the lead actress of that movie. Now I don't need to go into the details of what happened there, because you can sort of guess, but they also did some sight seeing and went on a "wonderful and romantic" gondola ride, my sister's choice of words not mine.

Well the two had gotten married in the middle of August, the perfect time for a wedding according to Kaylee and Larissa. Seriously I would have thought it would have been February, sometime before Valentine's Day, but anyways they came back a month and a half later. Now you see all of thought they would be gone for a good 6 months like Kevin and Christina, but you see I don't think Kaylee could be away from her cat that long.

She's had Salem since she was 10, right around the time that she had gotten her recording contract. Now this cat is really old, but really healthy, Kaylee makes sure he's healthy. Now Nick is on her side as well, he absolutely loves Salem, even though Salem didn't really like him all that much, when he first met Nick.

Getting back on track of the birth of my second niece or first nephew. Well it wasn't until mid August of this year, a week before their 1st wedding anniversary, that Kaylee, had started to get mysteriously sick.

**Flashback:**

_"Yeah, mom it's just been every time I've eaten something that I usually always eat, and I've been getting weird craving for tomatoes covered in chocolate", Kaylee said as she and mom were setting the dining room table for the family dinner that we have practically every month, because mom and dad insist that Nick, Kaylee, Larissa, Craig, Charlize, Sabrina(my fiancé, but neither family knew yet, because we're telling mine tonight and hers tomorrow night), Kevin, Christina(his wife and one of Kaylee's best friend), Madison(Kevin's daughter), Joe, Emily(his girlfriend and one of Kaylee's best friends), Frankie, Denise, Paul and I come and have dinner with them._

_"Have you gone, to the doctor yet, because you know, you could be pregnant. Remember, when Larissa was pregnant with Charlize, she use to be getting sick, every time she would have something she normally ate, and would have strange cravings for peanuts covered in barbecue sauce", mom said, while handing the forks and knives to Kaylee._

_"Yeah I should probably contact, a doctor, about this. Though it is funny, that every time I feel sick, that Nick gets a worried look on his face", Kaylee said laughing, with mom joining in on the laughter._

_I had turned to see Nick and his dad talking about pretty much the same thing, so while sitting with Sabrina and Derek, I started to eaves drop on their conversation._

_"Dad, seriously something has to be wrong, she hasn't digested anything normal for the past two weeks, and every time she tries to digest something normal, she ends up running to the bathroom to throw it all up", Nick said to his father sounding worried._

_"You know Nicholas, she could always be pregnant. I mean I remember when your mother was pregnant with Kevin and you should remember when Christina was pregnant with Madison how sick they would both get, and have those weird little cravings", hid dad pointed out to him._

_"You know your probably right, I'll just have to take Kaylee to the doctors to see if she is. All I hope tight now, is that we can get through this dinner, without Kaylee having to run to the bathroom, to throw up this dinner," Nick whispered to his father. _

_It wasn't that long after that mom and Kaylee had called us into the dining room for dinner. We had gotten to the table and saw a wonderful sight, well for me, Joe and Derek seeing as we are the family food vacuums. Mom and Kaylee had made home-made mashed potatoes, peas, corn, roast potatoes, a whole chicken, garlic bread, grilled garlic shrimp, and Caesar salad. I couldn't wait to see what Nick and Kaylee had brought for desert. _

_Now, Kaylee and Nick were quietly talking amongst themselves probably telling each other about their talks with their conversations with mom and Paul. The family was always really loud when it came to these dinners, seeing as they were always filled with tons of catching up, and the making of plans._

_That was when Rachel had poked me in the side, and started to rub my knee, that was her signal, telling me that she was ready for me to make the announcement of our engagement. It was then that I started to tap my spoon against my wine glass._

_"What is it, Dustin", dad said in return gathering everyones attention towards me. GREAT!_

_"Well, last night, I had taken Sabrina out on a recreation of our first date(got this idea, from my cousin when he proposed to his real-life girlfriend) and at the end of night I asked her to marry me, and she said yes", I exclaimed to the table. everyone started to get up and congratulate us that, no one except for myself noticed that Kaylee had run towards the bathroom, to throw up anything that she had eaten from that small amount of time. _

_It was when the congratulations were finished that she returned to the table and given myself and Sabrina each a hug and sat back in her seat._

_After all that beautifully cooked dinner, you would have never guessed what Kaylee and Nick had brought for desert. Black Forest Cake, uncle Rick's and my favorite cake. YUMMY!_

**End Flashback**

It was finally two weeks later, that I had gotten a call from Kaylee and Nick inviting us over to their loft for dinner for the following Saturday. Now I knew that it would be for them to announce that Kaylee was pregnant with their first child, and I knew that she would never want to take my spotlight on purpose, but she probably couldn't help it.

Now mom, you see is sort of physic and when I called to see if she was going, she knew what announcement they would be making, but you see , I had a theory of my own at the time. I have known Kaylee my whole life, and she tells mom practically everything. Well not everything, if Larissa or I tell her something in confidence and tell her not to tell mom or dad, she won't, but she will only tell if it involves us getting hurt or being put in any danger at all. She as always been my big sister.

It was that Saturday(I remember it was a Saturday, because my buddy Mike had tickets to go see Hedley at the Air Canada Center that night) that we had all gathered at their loft, for the dinner that they had promised, but just like Nick, I had hoped that Kaylee would have been able to hold on to it.

**Flashback:**

_We were all sitting in the living room, watching the soccer game. We were waiting on Joe and Emily, they were known for being late, for stuff like this._

_It wasn't until the soccer game was over, that Emily and Joe, had come in and handed Kaylee a bouquet of tiger lilies that, we were finally able to eat. Kaylee had really out done yourself. She had made Roast chicken legs, burgers, hot dogs, garlic bread, Greek salad, French fries and steak strips. _

_It was then that Derek had made an "adorable", once again those are the choice of words made by my sisters, mom, female friends and fiancé's, comment._

_"Kaylee, you aren't dying are you, because if you were I would really miss you, all your cooking, and not just your cooking , but also your wonderful hugs and advice, really I would because no one in the whole wide world gives advice like you do, I remember Alex telling me that you gave her wonderful advice about dumping her boyfriend a couple of years ago", Derek said taking a seat on the other side of Kaylee. Kaylee looked like she was about to cry, when Derek put his arms out to her and they shared a giant bear hug._

_"No Derek, Kaylee, is no where close to dying yet, and won't be for along time, but in the next 6 months, you'll have yet another niece or nephew", Nick explained to Der-master giving him a high-five. With that, we were all on our feet congratulating the couple._

_"I'm sorry Dustin, we totally stole your spotlight, it was your time to shine, and Nick and I totally took it from you and Sabrina", Kaylee said to me as I gave her a big hug. Derek was right she does give the best hugs, besides mom of course maybe she got them from her.  
_

_"If there is one thing, I know, is that you and I will be able to share the spotlight, there is only thing I want you to do for me", I said to her as I released her, "make sure this little one doesn't come during the ceremony, otherwise we'll have a rather large dry cleaning bill, because even if I'm in a suit in the middle of my vows, I'm going to come and help my big sister, just like helped my bigger sister the night she gave birth to Charlize." She and I were laughing along with each other, but no one besides us knew what we were talking about._

_"You don't think she's mad at me do you", Kaylee said hugging me again._

_"She might be I reckon, you and Nick shouldn't come over for awhile", I replied as I looked over to Sabrina, who was looking mighty angry with Nick and Kaylee.  
_

**End Flashback**

Now you see, as she went into her second trimester, everyone started to get on her nerves, the only ones that were safe, were Madison, Charlize, Sirna and Derek. Now you see, we all had to sympathize with Nick, he was the one that was getting the worst of it. He was the one that had done it to her, and from what I learned with mom and her being pregnant with Derek and Larissa and her being pregnant with Charlize, is never ever get on the wrong side of a woman that is 5 month pregnant.

Well, my brother-in-law didn't know that(you'd think he would seeing as he has a younger brother), and well you see that young man was sent to the doghouse, for more then a night, and I've slept on their couch, when I've been too drunk to drive home to my place in Cambridge. It ain't that comfy.

Now Nick, had ended up being on this couch so much that month, even Kaylee didn't want to put him there anymore. I remember this because one night I was staying at their place to get away from Sabrina and her anger toward Nick and Kaylee which still hadn't gone away even after two months.

**Flashback:**

_"Nick, you ate all my all my pickles and chocolate didn't you", was what I heard Kaylee snapping as I walked into their loft that night._

_"Baby, think rationally I don't even like pickles, that was probably Joe, when he was over earlier today, you know his favorite snack is pickles and peanut butter and I don't even know we had chocolate in the house", I heard Nick reply as I walked toward the kitchen. _

_"It's alright, I probably shouldn't have jumped at you, when I know that you don't eat pickles ever since that party with cousins, seriously who thought they would do such a things as stick it in baby food and make you eat it for a dare", Kaylee said as she apologized to her husband._

_"Hey, it's alright your suppose to have your mood swings, now how about you go into the living room, and sit in your comfy arm chair, put your feet up and I'll give you a foot rub, as soon as I'm finished making your tea._

_"Alright, it's a good thing you didn't eat my pickles or my chocolate, or you might have had to sleep on the love seat tonight, and I really didn't want to put you there, I would have really missed sleeping beside you, with your arm wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm", Kaylee said as she excited the kitchen. Alright I might have gotten sick, if I listened anymore to this, jeez, I don't need to hear about those two in bed, ugh.  
_

_I walked into the kitchen to see Nick, making Kaylee her tea._

_"I see you got out of the dog house, tonight", I said as I entered the kitchen._

_"Yeah and it's a good thing, that love seat is really uncomfortable", Nick said as he exited the kitchen with Kaylee's tea in his hand.  
_

**End Flashback**

It was that same month that Kaylee had called the immediate families for her and Nick, to come over and help discuss names for the little one. Now you see both Kaylee and Nick had wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, but you see at this moment, when they were choosing the names, they really did regretted that decision.

Now mine and Sabrina's wedding was coming along perfectly in planning, but Sabrina was still pissed off with Kaylee and Nick. You see when she was a child, she never had to share anything, because all her siblings were way older then her, you could say she was a surprise for her family, but I always knew that I wold have to share being only a couple of years difference between the three of us.

Kaylee and Larissa had to share the spotlight when Larissa was pregnant with Charlize and Kaylee was newly engaged, well now it's mine turn to share with Kaylee. Now I had explained to her that with a two year difference between Kaylee and I and a two year difference between Larissa and Kaylee, that these things will be bound to happen, and for all we know we might have to share the spotlight with Larissa too, if Sabrina gets pregnant during the same time that Larissa is.

Well anyways, we all went down to the loft on a Friday night, which was take-out night at the loft, and we all sat down in the living room and discussed names, not that Sabrina was any help, seeing as at this time she was still being a bit of a bitch toward my sister and brother-in-law.

**Flashback:**

_"Alright, the pizza will be here in 30 minutes or less", Kaylee said as she got off the phone. Nick was sitting beside her on the love seat. Mom, Dad, Dustin and I were sitting on the couch. Madison and Charlize were in the playpen, with Frankie and Joe beside them, Emily and Sabrina were sitting by the t.v on the floor and Christina was sitting in the arm chair and Denise and Paul were sitting on the other love seat._

_"Now, do you guys want to start suggesting names now, or when the pizza gets here", I heard Nick say, while I was whispering to Dustin__ about Sabrina and her attitude._

_"Well start now, that way we can just talk and catch up while eating the pizza, because knowing Dustin, Joe and Frankie they'll be attacking their pizza and won't be able to suggest anything", mom said making everyone burst out laughing at mine, Joe and Frankie's expense._

_"Now the first question of business, are they going to have Schikschneit-Jonas as their last name or just Jonas", Paul said before anyone could suggest a name, let alone think of one._

_"Well we defiantly, wanted just Jonas as their last name, because well I remember my aunt Caroline giving Cassandra, Josh and Paiton Schikschneit-Manuel and well I always knew how Cassandra kept wanting to go by Manuel instead of Schikschneit-Manuel and I am never going to do that to my kids, and not to mention Dustin and Derek can carry on the Schikschneit name for dad and I think nick deserves that his kids take on his name and not both of our names", Kaylee said as she was looking at Nick who was looking down at her._

_Alight, it was time to suggest names, we each threw out names that we thought would be good for a girl and a boy, while Kaylee and Nick wrote down the ones that they could get._

_It was when the pizza arrived that we finally found two names for the kid. Kimberly Nicole Jonas if it's a girl and Dean Jared Jonas if it's a boy. _

**End Flashback**

Now you see, Kaylee and Nick needed to find a bigger house or apartment seeing as their loft only had one bedroom, now it would have been fit for when the baby was sleeping in their room, but where would they have put the nursery, like seriously, they had needed more room, so they went and picked up Larissa, Kevin, Joe, Frankie and me, to go and help them find a suitable house for them.

It had taken us over a week to find it, and when Kaylee walked, more like waddled, into the last one we were looking at she, she fell in love with it. That was good enough for Nick and he bought the place.

It had four bedrooms, so big enough for a nursery, an office and two guest bedrooms, a large master bedroom with a master bath. A large kitchen with an adjoining room, which gave Nick and Kaylee the thought that they could see the kids while they are cooking dinner, and have no problems, of being able to get to them, three other bathrooms, a finished basement and a beautiful dining room, with a large backyard.

**Flashback:**

_We would all be helping them move in, it would have been an easy job, if it wasn't raining and that a week before they moved that Kaylee didn't go off shopping with Larissa and bought things for the empty rooms. Nick, Joe and I were in charge of getting everything upstairs, and putting it in the right room, it was a good thing Kaylee told us as she sat on the porch. Frankie and Derek were in charge of watching the kids. Sabrina, Christina, and Larissa were in charge of the kitchen. Emily, Dad and Paul were in charge of the basement, and mom, Kevin and Denise were in charge of putting everything in the living room._

_Earlier that week Kaylee had gotten the internet, phone lines and satellite fixed up, so we wouldn't have to worry about anything._

_There was not a single problem, until well you probably guessed it, because it had a long time coming, Sabrina had opened her mouth about Kaylee and Nick stealing the spotlight from her and I. now it wouldn't have been a problem if she didn't say it right in front of Kaylee, who was beside her sister-in-laws, mother-in-law, mom and Larissa. Now when Kaylee had heard what Sabrina had said, well let's just say the anger in her rose, to a very unhealthy level, and well let's just say that Nick wasn't the only one that was defending his wife against the bitchy Sabrina._

_"How dare you, say that Kaylee and I stole the spotlight, when Kaylee and Dustin have been sharing it just fine", I heard Nick yell as I was walking down the stairs. Well you see as soon as he heard Christina, Emily and Larissa run up the stairs to get him, he ran out of the room and down the stairs to Kaylee's aid. _

_Now I knew, Sabrina had opened her big mouth, alright at this time I already had enough of this bitch's anger with my sister and brother-in-law, the engagement was off that was all I knew. _

_I walked out of the house, to see Nick holding a very angry Kaylee back from strangling Sabrina, who was quivering by the door. _

_"Oh Dusty(how I hate that nickname), I was just saying how Kaylee should have waited to tell the family that she was pregnant until after our wedding and when we were on our honeymoon(okay, this bitch was really dumb), and then all of a sudden they just attack me out of nowhere saying that Kaylee was sharing the spot light with you, and that you didn't mind, but when I know you do", Sabrina said hiding behind me._

_"Oh, okay, well then, Sabrina, I am going to have to say something to you that might just shock you, alright so take a deep breath, I want the engagement ring back, I don't think i can marry someone who acts like a spoiled brat every time she needs to share something", I snapped to her, which caused my family and friends to applaud me._

_"What you can't do that, what happened to us Dusty", Sabrina said as she tried to hold on to our engagement._

_"Sabrina, stop calling me Dusty, I hate that nickname, the only nickname I have ever liked was D.J, so you can hand me back that ring now, and then you can get off this property and I never want to see you again", I yelled to her as she got into her car and left._

_"Oh D.j, I am so sooy, you shouldn't have had to do that", Kaylee said as she hugged me._

_"No K.R, she has had it coming up for a while, no one gets angry with my sisters except me and Derek and that's it", I said giving her another hug._

**End Flasback**

Now you see, when I returned home, she had taken everything that was hers. Ah well good riddance, who needs her.

It was a whole month later, Kaylee was eight months pregnant. She and Nick had begun to stay with mom and dad because they were really close to the hospital.

Well it's looks like the kid is finally born, I don't really Kaylee yelling profanities at Nick anymore. I wonder, I wonder is it a girl or a boy.

Well here comes Nick now to tell us.

"Well, Kaylee and Kimberly are fine, both healthy and Kimberly has 10 toes and 10 fingers, 2 years, 1 nose, 1 mouth, and 2 eyes. Kaylee keeps saying that she looks like me, but I think in time, Kimberly will start to look more like her. Dustin, could ou actually come with me and meet your goddaughter", Nick said gesturing o me to follow him.

Well, it looks like I've gotten another niece and earned a goddaughter. This girl is going to be spoiled by me no matter what. Alright see you for another milestone in the lives of Kaylee and Nick Jonas.


End file.
